Rougeurs et chocolats
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Parce que même le Scepter 4 n'est pas tout à fait insensible à la Saint Valentin.


**Résumé :** Parce que même le Scepter 4 n'est pas tout à fait insensible à la Saint Valentin.

 **Personnages :** Hidaka Akira et Dōmyōji Andy (parce qu'ils ne reçoivent pas assez d'amour de la part des fans et qu'ils méritent tout le chocolat du monde).

 **NdA :** Oui, la Saint Valentin est passée depuis un moment, mais cette idée a germé dans mon esprit hier et je devais absolument la coucher sur papier (ou sur écran d'ordinateur ; bref). Une petite remarque : au Japon, les femmes offrent leur chocolat aux hommes le 14 février et eux le font le 14 mars. Il existe deux types de chocolats : les _giri-choco_ , que l'on offre par « obligation » (par exemple, à un collègue de travail) et les _honmei-choco_ , que l'on offre à l'élu de son cœur. (Comme c'est mignon.)

M'enfin. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, vous qui avez osé cliquer sur cette histoire à la recherche d'originalité ! x)

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Fushimi lâche un énième soupir irrité alors que ses yeux parcourent à toute vitesse le dernier rapport rédigé par Dōmyōji. Quelques remarques acerbes franchissent de temps à autres la barrière de ses lèvres, mais ce dernier ne paraît pas en tenir compte et vaque à ses occupations. Tiens… Que fait-il, d'ailleurs ? finit par se demander Hidaka tandis que son regard parcourt la silhouette de son collègue. Ses yeux verts semblent perdus dans le vide alors qu'il enroule une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux autour de l'un de ses doigts. La vue est si plaisante, qu'il en oublie même qu'il doit remettre son propre rapport dans moins d'une heure.

\- Hey, toi, on peut savoir ce que tu regardes ? fait la voix agacée de Fushimi. T'es le seul à pas avoir fini à ce que je sache, alors grouille, parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Akira tente sans succès d'ignorer la chaleur soudaine qui envahit son visage et s'extirpe malgré lui du spectacle qui lui est inconsciemment offert. Ses mains se remettent à contrecœur à pianoter le clavier de son ordinateur dans l'unique but de liquider cette envahissante masse de travail et d'enfin pouvoir fournir à ses yeux une vision bien plus distrayante, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il est à nouveau déconcentré par Fushimi qui rend son rapport à Dōmyōji en menaçant de le découper en rondelles s'il ne le refait pas dans la seconde qui suit.

Autant dire qu'ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils peuvent enfin s'en aller, ayant quartier libre pour toute la journée. Alors qu'ils se rendent aux dortoirs du Scepter 4, Hidaka observe Dōmyōji s'arrêter quelques secondes pour s'étirer.

\- C'est qu'il est dur, Fushimi-san ! lance-t-il en affichant une moue enfantine. Il était pourtant très bien, mon rapport…

\- Ne lui en veux pas, il fait ça pour t'aider à progresser…

\- Quand même !

Soudain, Akira sent un petit poids se balancer dans sa veste au fur et à mesure qu'il avance. Il l'extirpe de sa poche, et, en réalisant de quoi il s'agit, il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir oublié l'importance capitale de la date d'aujourd'hui.

Bordel, on est le 14 février.

\- Mmmh ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Hi-da-ka ?

Lorsqu'il entend cette voix enfantine détacher chaque syllabe de son nom, le jeune homme sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. D'un geste fluide et rapide, il range la petite boîte en forme de cœur dans la poche de son uniforme et montre ses mains vides à Dōmyōji, qui lui lance un regard suspicieux.

\- J'aurais juré avoir vu quelque chose dans tes mains… murmure celui-ci en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, les yeux plissés.

\- Héhé, tu dois avoir rêvé…

Et même si son rire nerveux laisse croire que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, Andy finit par abandonner et s'en aller, l'air convaincu. Alors Akira reste seul dans le silence quasi-religieux des dortoirs du Scepter 4, uniquement perturbé par les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

\- Offrir des chocolats à Dōmyōji ?

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt aux filles de faire ça ? Tu devrais attendre le White Day…

C'est alors que Benzai et Akiyama se lancent dans un débat houleux afin de déterminer s'il est plus logique pour les couples homosexuels de fêter le White Day plutôt que la Saint Valentin. Hidaka a l'impression que son visage est sur le point de brûler, alors il baisse la tête pour cacher son embarras. À vrai dire, il se doutait que parler d'une chose pareille à ses deux collègues n'était pas une bonne idée, mais comme ils sont sans doute les seuls à ne pas le juger, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Qu'il a été stupide.

\- Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux doit offrir des chocolats à la Saint Valentin et l'autre au White Day… marmonne Benzai.

\- Mais dans ce cas, comment déterminer lequel fera quoi ? continue Akiyama.

\- Euh… Les gars ?

À en juger par les regards surpris qu'il reçoit, ces deux-là viennent tout juste de se rappeler de sa présence. Il réprime difficilement un soupir irrité, et sort de cette chambre dans laquelle il semble être intrus pour rejoindre la sienne, quelques mètres plus loin.

Le soleil de l'après-midi s'infiltre dans la pièce à travers les interstices des volets fermés, offrant une légère source de lumière à la sombre pièce. Deux lits sont placés de part et d'autre de celle-ci. Au pied du premier – le sien – est déposée une énorme pile de linge sale, ce qui le fait soupirer malgré lui ; tandis que le second est entouré de babioles toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Il évite d'ailleurs de regarder dans leur direction alors qu'il entre doucement dans la pièce.

Gōtō ne semble pas être là. En revanche, sa mâchoire manque de se décrocher lorsqu'il voit Dōmyōji paisiblement allongé sur _son_ lit, sa tête rousse dépassant des couvertures. Il s'approche, lentement mais sûrement, et il peut jurer que son cœur a manqué un battement lorsque son regard est tombé sur le visage détendu de son collègue, entouré par sa coiffure d'ordinaire si impeccable mais maintenant totalement éparpillée.

Ses yeux verts grands ouverts, aussi.

\- **Bouh !**

Akira croit sentir son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Face à lui, Andy s'extirpe des draps blancs tout en éclatant de rire ; d'un rire si doux et si joyeux, qu'il réussit vite à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

\- D-Dōmyōji-san ! bégaye-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'ennuyais, alors je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de t'embêter un peu, rit l'autre. C'est tellement facile de te faire peur !

Il est vrai que le jeune homme aux yeux verts a toujours eu un esprit enfantin, mais Hidaka ne le croyait pas capable de faire des blagues pareilles. Pour la énième fois de la journée, ses joues prennent une légère teinte rosée, et il se surprend à penser qu'il aura rougi aujourd'hui plus de fois que tous les autres jours réunis.

\- Hey, Hidaka, tu sais quoi ? s'exclame Andy. Je t'ai apporté du chocolat, aujourd'hui !

Du chocolat ? Le cerveau d'Akira semble s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde, en même temps que son pauvre cœur. Dōmyōji a pensé à lui… pour la Saint Valentin ? À moins que ce ne soit que des giri-chocos ? Quand bien même, pour une fête d'ordinaire réservée aux filles, c'est un présent de valeur inestimable…

\- Camo m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui, on pouvait offrir des chocolats aux personnes qu'on aimait bien ! Et comme t'es un bon gars…

Pour une raison qui lui échappe totalement, la boîte qu'il lui tend lui fait plus penser à des chocolats honmei qu'à des chocolats giri. C'est peut-être à cause de sa couleur rose pâle particulièrement attrayante. Ou sans doute à cause de la forme de cœur qu'elle arbore, parfaitement nouée à l'aide d'un ruban violet. Il hésite un instant, puis tend la main pour la saisir. Soudain, il se rappelle qu'il a aussi quelque chose pour lui, et fouille rapidement sa poche afin de le retrouver.

\- Euh… J'en ai aussi, pour toi…

\- Ah bon !? s'écrie Dōmyōji en souriant à pleines dents. Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes bien, alors ?

\- S-Sans doute, bégaye Hidaka en lui fourrant la minuscule boîte dans la main.

Il le voit déchirer l'emballage pourtant réalisé avec soin et engloutir un chocolat blanc à toute vitesse ; et lorsque sa langue vient chercher une petite miette s'étant nichée à la commissure de ses lèvres, Akira a l'impression que des milliers de papillons virevoltent dans son bas-ventre.

\- C'est booon !

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, il saisit une autre confiserie du même type et l'enfourne dans sa bouche. Afin d'éviter à son pauvre visage de brûler davantage, Hidaka se décide à détourner les yeux et à se concentrer sur sa propre boîte, qui contient un assortiment de truffes toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. La première qu'il avale lui pique légèrement la gorge, et il réalise que trois quarts d'entre elles sont faites à base d'alcool.

Pas très étonnant, de la part de Dōmyōji.

\- Alors ? fait celui-ci en arborant un sourire ravi.

\- C'est… délicieux, dit-il tout simplement.

 _Et ça l'est davantage lorsque je les déguste avec toi_ , veut-il ajouter.

Mais il a tout le temps de le lui dire plus tard, alors pourquoi gâcher la beauté de cet instant ?

* * *

 **X**

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu bâclé la fin. (Sans blague ?) M'enfin, j'attends vos avis ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirai une séquelle à cet OS ?

A la prochaine!

 _Saiken-chan_


End file.
